Fated
Fated - The Next Generation of Charmed is a Spin-Off based of the hit tv-series Charmed. About Fated was created by Hayley back in 2012 - 2013. After finding out about Charmed's final season, and the idea of Charmed really being over didn't seem right. After the final episode, planning started that would keep the magic of the Charmed Ones alive. That's how Fated started. While watching the show, she started to come up with names for there children. Most of them where the Charmed Ones actual children's names, and others were created from a meaningful place. Personality traits started to be drawn (most of them based on the charmed characters, as well as the creators, and her family and friends). Birth dates were added - again, most of them were already stated on the show, while others were meaningful to Hayley. And with that, Fated started! Beginning After watching Charmed's final episode, the creator was already sure of the genders of the next generation of Halliwell's. All the children were given the proper genders from the show. Paige's son, Henry Junior, was originally going to be biological. But after the release of the comics, thinking that the child was biological, she decided to keep him as a biological son instead of an adopted son or what not. After the release of the comics, some things changed. For one, Paige's son was changed to an adopted son - just like he is in the comics, as well as give him a similar background as in the comics. Paige's twin daughters were initially named Pandora Patty and Katherine Penelope. This changed after the comics release. Why? The creator liked the names given to the twins, and so she honor what was decided in the comics for names - but still kept her own twist on them: Sabrina Pandora and Kathrine Billie. The name Sabrina was given from a significant person in the creators life, while Pandora was kept from the show. However, Kathrine Billie was given as a love for the name Kathrine, and her middle name was derived from Billie Jenkins - Paige's best friend and former charge. Phoebe´s daughter were initially name: Prudence Brianna, Parker Maye, and Paris Patty. Prue's middle name was changed to Johanna (as revealed in the comics). The middle sister, (aka Parker), had her name changed to Parker Penelope (this happened before the release of the comics, as the creator was not happy with Parker Maye). The youngest sisters name stayed the same, as a way to honor the Charmed Ones mother. When it comes to names, they were they most significant changes in Fated. The Comics Many things (other then a few names), were kept from the comics. Why? The creator wanted to make sure that Fated was as close to the actual show/comics as possible, but also different enough to have her own spin on things. The biggest change that was made was with the Twice Blessed Prophecy. The whole prophecy was taken from Wyatt in the comics, and that does not - and will not happen, in Fated. For the creator of Fated, the Comics are a part of Charmed. Changing to much of what was true and real, would take away from the heart and soul of Charmed. However, changing everything to be exactly as the way the comics are, would mean changing the whole universe of Fated; a change of what was always thought for Fated. Fated is Hayley's vision of what a Charmed spin-off should be. Premise Fated picks up where Charmed, the hit TNT TV-series left off. The year is 2030. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the mothers of three kids each. Evil is getting stronger again and Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Chris (Drew Fuller) and their sister, Melinda (Lyndsy Fonseca) take over the fight against evil followed by their cousins. The eight children are known throughout the magical community as, the Fated Ones. Each one of them try to combine a normal life with their magical lives. Everyone has a different and strong personality, but one thing in common: they are nothing less but the kids of the most powerful witches ever known. Despite being so powerful, the Elders decided that there will come a day that the original Charmed Ones would have to have a no demon life. As a way to honor there decision, they decided that three daughters will become the next Power of Three, allowing them to fight any and all supernatural demons that come there way. But this generation is not just about the Fated Ones and the new Charmed Ones. There's also a team of three, that, when working together, are able to vanquish anything they want - whether they are good, or under the influence of evil. Whitelighters, cupids, witches, demons, warlocks, as well as a new Source of All Evil and much, much, more... Fated has it all. New and old characters are here to keep the magic of Charmed alive! What to expect from Fated... Fated's first season is more of a get to know everyone, season. Get to know the characters, find out some shocking and crazy things, catch up on what they've being doing, etc. Season One is set to focus on Melinda, Prue, Parker, and Paris, and gives a head started for what comes in Season Two for Chris and Wyatt - as well as Junior and the twins. But by the end of Season One, the Fated Ones will have a dark, deadly, and powerful force to fight, and nothing will be the same ever again... And the Fated Ones will have the fate of all the worlds and universes on there shoulders. Season(s) For a complete description of each season, please click the link(s) below: * Season One - current season * Season Two - ''unaired '' Other Information Category:Fated Category:About Category:Seasons Category:Season One